Al final del camino
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Ha llegado el momento, por fin podemos tomarnos un momento y llorar. Llorar por todos aquellos a los que hemos perdido. Así es la vida. Se tienen seres queridos, un hogar...Quizá estos héroes deberían parar un poco y vivir.


Al final del camino

.

.

.

 _La lluvia era especialmente fuerte aquella tarde. Los tejados de Brooklyn estaban siendo inundados por aquel diluvio que no cesaba. La gente que aquella tarde de verano tendría que estar disfrutando de la calle se había resignado a conformarse con la hospitalidad de su propio hogar debido al torrente que había afuera._

 _Lo único que no se le podía reprochar a esa lluvia era que funcionaba como un filtro. Así es, evitaba que se pudiera ver todo lo malo de Nueva York. Hacía parecer a los edificios derrumbados menos tristes y ocultaban los múltiples desperfectos de los que aún quedaban en pie, por no hablar de que había conseguido hacer desaparecer el humo que aún era visible desde las alturas y que ni los bomberos habían sido capaces de remediar debido al múltiple trabajo que habían tenido las últimas semanas._

 _Era un hecho, Nueva York se veía mejor con la lluvia._

 _Pero a aquellos que estaban en aquel cementerio de Brooklyn parecía no importarles mucho el hecho de que el clima les estuviera jugando una mala pasada aquel día. Realmente no podía importar menos si llovía o no aquel día. Eso no haría que el funeral fuera mejor._

 _Por la entrada del cementerio, cuatro hombres cargaban un fuerte ataúd que llevaba una bandera americana encima acompañada de otros objetos: Un bolígrafo, una serie de distintas medallas y un marco con una foto. Un foto relativamente antigua. Una de las pocas fotos que habían quedado de cuando a Steve aún no le había afectado el suero._

 _La mente de Bucky era un remolino de emociones durante el tiempo en el que tuvo que cargar con el ataúd de su amigo. Por un lado estaba completamente roto por dentro, su rostro lo reflejaba al soltar lágrimas de sus ojos pero no mostrar ningún otro signo de dolor. Era él quien tendría que haberse ido el primero y no Steve. El no tenía que morir, ¡no podía morir! ¡El mundo le necesitaba! ¡Los Vengadores le necesitaban! Él le necesitaba…_

 _Por otro lado, Sam y Matt no tenían reparo en sacar a flote lo que sentían en aquel momento. Uno había conocido al capitán más que el otro, pero ambos habían llegado a respetar y a admirar a aquel hombre hasta límites que ni siquiera ellos esperaban. Cada uno había contribuido con su parte en el funeral. Sam lo había preparado todo en el cementerio y Matt había solicitado los servicios del padre Lantom para que oficiara el funeral. Todo tenía que estar preparado, es como Steve lo hubiera querido. Tony, por otra parte, mantenía una actitud de enfado hacia el difunto. Había dos razones: La primera es que él no podía morir, no podía caer en esta guerra y menos de la forma en que lo hizo. ¡¿Quién le mandaría arremeter contra Thanos?! Casi sin fuerzas y sin apoyo alguno…Solo podía acabar de una manera. Había perdido a otros tres amigos en esta última batalla. Clint, Vision y Thor…Y por más que le doliera a Tony y aunque tuviera muchas más cosas que echarle en cara a Steve y se callaba…Tenía que decir que él era el más fastidioso a la hora de morirse._

 _Por lo que sabía, a Clint le habían incinerado cerca de su rancho y sus cenizas serían lanzados a un lugar que él había elegido. Vision por otro lado sería llevado a sus almacenes que pertenecían a Tony de forma privada. No podía enterrarlo pero tampoco no se podía dar por vencido con él. Y Thor ya había sido llevado de vuelta a Asgard para que su padre se pudiera despedir de él a su manera. Pero a Steve…su ataúd tendría ahora mismo que estar cruzando el camino central de Washington para luego ser llevado a Estate Island por un coche de caballos. Y pensar que un centenar de gente iba a hacer lo equivalente a una peregrinación desde D.C. hasta Nueva York solo para ver cómo un ataúd vacío era enterrado frente a una enorme estatua del héroe americano. Una vez que el ataúd fue colocado en el foso, Tony no pudo contener un susurro._

-Espero que ahora estés contento… No te puedes quejar.

 _Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Todo el mundo estaba llorando y algunos dejaban que la lluvia ocultara sus sentimientos. El padre Lantom se puso a un lado de la fosa y comenzó su discurso. El tiempo había sido corto pero sabía perfectamente lo que aquellos héroes querían oír. La biblia no era necesaria esta vez._

-La oración y los sermones están de más. Steve no era un hombre de Dios. Al menos no de mi Dios. Pero creía en una fuerza que nos guía y nos hace más fuertes. Ahora está es paz y podemos dar gracias por ello. Aquí descansará eternamente, sobre un lugar en el que vivió una vida honorable y digna. Aquí quedará como una presencia reconfortante, el primer vengador que tanto nos ha ayudado a todos.- _Lantom miro hacia los héroes y comprobó su teoría. Más allá de su nombres, trajes y poderes…Son simples personas normales, que sienten y sufren._ -Cada uno habéis tenido vuestra propia relación con él, vuestros momentos. Os ruego que volváis aquí cuando llegue el momento de compartir esas historias con las olas y con los árboles. Steve, serás añorado, pero nunca olvidado. Ve en paz, soldado, y que tu alma encuentre el reposo adecuado.- _El padre lanzó una flor hacia la fosa y luego le siguieron el resto de los presentes._ _Tony, Nathasa, Sharon, T´challa, Scott, Hope, Peter, Rhodey, Carol, Matt, Danny, Luke, Jessica y Steven._ _A medida que las flores cayeron los héroes se fueron yendo del cementerio hasta que le último que quedó fue el Soldado de Invierno._

-Haré que estés orgulloso, Steve.- _Se oyó decir de la boca de Bucky mientras de su mano se dejaba caer hacia la tumba la pluma de un águila._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La lluvia ya se había disipado pero como se ha dicho antes eso permitía que se pudiera ver en su totalidad toda la tristeza y la nostalgia que tenía en ese momento la base de Los Vengadores._

-Extrañamente es casi hermoso.- _Habló Jessica desde la entrada del terreno acompañada por Luke._

-¿Así es como lo va a dejar Tony?- _Cuestionó Cage mientras él y su novia se abrían paso por lo que con anterioridad había sido un jardín._

-Sí. Es suyo, puede hacer lo que quiera.- _La pelinegra miró un momento la expresión que en ese momento Luke.-¿En qué está pensando, señor Lucas?_

 _Una vez que los dos superhumanos llegaron a una de las plantas superiores, hallaron allí a el resto de los miembros del equipo. Habían quedado en verse ahí después del funeral ya que al parecer Tony tenía que dar un anuncio no importante, sino uno que les afectaba a todos. Ninguno de los presentes estaba de humor para eso por lo que sería mejor que todo el mundo tuviera un mínimo de alcohol en el cuerpo para poder llevar todo eso._

 _Tony se levanto de la silla para dar el anuncio aunque el hecho de que tuviera que ver al frente de las paredes quemadas y los escombros que eran presentes lo hacía más difícil._

-Gracias a todos por venir. Eh…Como ya saben, si esta pesadilla ha tenido algo de positivo, es que nuestras identidades secretas vuelven a ser secretas. La mayoría de la gente cree que Los Vengadores y la gente los aquí presentes son personas distintas _.-Tony hizo una breve pausa. Esto acababa de comenzar.-_ Nunca les pediría que mintieran por mí….Pero si surge, si pudieran no decir nada que me contradijese…Se los agradecería. Pero…- _Lo dicho, esto realmente acaba de comenzar.-_ Y espero que sepan que esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que decir en voz alta…pero debido al daño que Thanos y las gemas nos han causado y también a mis empresas…No estoy en posición para seguir financiando al equipo _.-Tony hizo un abreve pausa antes de continuar para luego mirar los rostros de sus compañeros. La oscuridad estaba invadiéndolos.-_ O, más concretamente, la fundación que creé para Los Vengadores no tiene suficiente dinero para reparar todo esto. Dense cuenta que cuando mi compañía tiene un mal día…como ese día…Son miles de millones perdido. Sin exagerar. Tengo que pensar en la gente cuyas vidas dependen de mí. Sé perfectamente que hablar de dinero cuando Clint, Thor, Vision y Steve ya no están entre nosotros es de mal gusto. Pero les afecta a todos…O no hablaría d ello.- _Esta vez quien estaba agachando la cabeza era Tony. La impotencia que sentía en ese momento no era comparable ni con todo la que había sentido antes.-_ Me...he tomado la libertad de empezar el papeleo. Declararán el terreno no urbanizable. He sellado los túneles y me he llevado todo el material y tecnología. El resto lo dejaré tal cual. Sé que a algunos no les parece buena idea pero el terreno es mío…y eso es lo que debo hacer ahora. Creo que es un recuerdo apropiado, creo que dice mucho.

 _Todo el mundo agachó la cabeza al final de aquella frase, eso ayudaría a ocultar la tristeza y vergüenza que tenían por no querer aceptar los hecho. Se había acabado._

-Oigan…Creo que debería haberlo preguntado antes pero…¿Dónde está Wanda? _-Preguntó Carol por la necesidad de saber cómo estaba la chica._ -No la he visto desde que…Vision…

-Carol siento decirte esto pero…Wanda…por así decirlo está bien pero…No está viva, no está aquí. _-Contestó Steven y decidió ser más conciso en su respuesta por la confusión que parecía tener la rubia y más miembros del equipo.-_ Ella…En términos médicos, ella está en un coma permanente o en un estado de catatonia autoinfligido.

 _Los presentes trataron de procesar todo aquello pero al recordar el grito atroz que soltó en el momento en el que Vision fue destruido y la cara de horror que tenía…Se podía entender._

-Nos hemos ocupado de todo…La llevamos a un hospital especializado en Centro Europa. Chicos, no quiero ser pesimista pero…Habría que hacerse a la idea de que ella no vuelva en sí. _-Sentencio de manera suave Bucky. Le había cogido a la chica mucho cariño durante los años pero tenía que ser franco. Ella no iba a estar bien._

-Ya está. ¿verdad? Se acabó.- _Preguntó Nathasa para que el resto del grupo se fuera acomodando a la realidad._

-Para mí, sí. _-Comenzó a hablar Matt con una voz que expresaba una desilusión muy fuerte._ -Es…Es lo que había venido a deciros. En persona. He fallado…No, le fallé al equipo. Es así. Si supieran cuales eran mis metas personales…Si supieran lo que esperaba alcanzar aquí y lo que he alcanzado. Falle. Lo siento…Sois increíbles…Pero no más Vengadores para mí.

 _El equipo se limitó a observar cómo el abogado salía por la entrada y se alejaba del terreno de la base. Nadie intentó detenerle, no podían. Aunque la confesión de Matt había dado a pie para más anuncios._

-Bueno, supongo que es tan buen momento como cualquier otro…- _Empezó a hablar esta vez Jessica._ -Eh, Luke y yo hemos venido a decirles que, eh, he aceptado un puesto de detective en la policía de Chicago. Nos vamos dentro de un mes.

 _Los anunciados se limitaron a felicitar a la pareja por haberle tomado esa decisión, especialmente a Jessica. Durante el tiempo en el que ella había estado sobria y sobretodo cuerda. Cuerda para reflexionar lo que realmente quería para su vida._

-Sí, también yo. Si no les importa también he terminado aquí. _-Anunció Sam con un tono de voz quebrado.-_ No quiero ser de los que abandonan el barco en el peor momento…Pero parece que, de todos modos, me iba a quedar aquí solo. Tengo asuntos personales que atender y no es por ustedes…en absoluto. Puede que jubile del todo las alas de Falcon.

-Si me permiten… _-Habló Danny a punto de estallar en lágrimas como en el funeral.-_ Hola…Eh…En un periodo muy breve…mi vida ha cambiado tanto…Tanto, que el hombre que soy ahora no se reconoce en el hombre que era antes. Antes de convertirme en Iron Fist. Solo quería agradecerles. Quería que supieran que me vuelvo al Tíbet con…con una nueva meta en la vida…y es gracias a ustedes.

 _Al igual que hicieron con Matt, el grupo se limitó a dejar que el karateca se fuera y siguiera su propio camino. Las cosas parecían ya bastante claras, Los Vengadores habían terminado y nada se podía hacer. Pero necesitaban saber una cosa._

-Tony, hemos hecho cosas buenas, ¿verdad? O sea…hicimos cosas buenas. N-Necsito saber que ha merecido la pena.- _Preguntó Rhodey a su amigo._

 _Tony se paró un momento a pensar la respuesta adecuada. Si lo que acababa de pasar era o no de esperarse._

 _Veían a corto plazo. Vaían lo que tenían delante y luego pasaban a lo que sigue. Un día luchan contra el hermano de Thor y cuando todo ha terminado pasan a lo siguiente. Hydra, Ultron, Los Acuerdos, Thanos…Una sucesión de cosas que ellos no habían previsto y que solo habían esperado a que pasara para ocurrir. Pero…había más que eso. Vision solía decir que había belleza en los errores de los humanos y que era un privilegio estar entre nosotros._

-Siempre…Merece la pena.

 _Todos y cada uno se fueron yendo. Era natural. No podían dejar que lo que habían pasado les afectara siempre. Sus vidas tenían que continuar. Su historia tenía que continuar. No les hacía héroes el pertenecer a un grupo, les hacía héroes el ser quienes eran. Lo que hacían._

 _Pasan los días, pasan los años, pasan las vidas…Pero hay algo que siempre está ahí cuando uno se atreve a mirarlo de cara. El mal. Guerras, torturas, asesinatos…Se repiten una y otra vez con una única constante. El hombre. Y sí, somos culpables, pues todas son creaciones nuestras. Pero igual que hay miserables que las fomentan…También hay quien conocen la importancia de combatirlas. De no rendirse nunca. De luchar siempre por un futuro mejor. Esas son las personas que a su paso dejan más que recuerdos. Mucho más que enseñanzas de vida. Son personas que dejan un legado._

 _Porque si algo se ha podido aprender de Los Vengadores…es que todas las épocas necesitan un héroe._

 **Esta historia es llevada a cabo por medio de personajes que no únicamente pertenecen al MCU sino también al universo de las series de Netflix. Al mismo tiempo he intentado basarla en el final del comic de Avengers Diassembled, un comic que me encanto y que me ha parecido muy útil al momento de embarcar el proceso emocional que habrá en el final de Infinity War.**

Disclimer: **No soy dueño de Marvel ni de ninguno de sus personajes.**


End file.
